


I Found

by obliviated



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Minor Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Pack Feels, Post series finale, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviated/pseuds/obliviated
Summary: "Sometimes for things to be okay you have to make them okay.""Ha," he laughed. "And what do you know about making things okay?"~Or the one where Liam is devastated by being left alone when everyone leaves for college, and he finds solace in an unlikely place.[the title comes from the song I Found by Amber Run. The song gives me major thiam feels and it's truly a beautiful song]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Liam could feel the sadness settling in his chest. He looked around the almost empty room and sighed. Today was the day Scott left him in charge of everything. He was relieved that Scott decided to leave as late as possible because he wasn't ready to let go. 

Malia left first. She was excited for Paris and everyone knew it. It was all she had talked about for weeks before everything happened with the Anuk-Ite and Gerard. Liam knew she hadn't wanted to stay, not really, but she knew her pack needed her and she was willing to sacrifice. Telling her goodbye was hard for Liam. He had grown to love her a lot and it felt like his sister was leaving him. 

"I'm a phone call away if you need me." She promised him. "Don't think that just because I'm not in Beacon Hills anymore means we're not pack. Pack is forever, no matter what." 

She left on a Monday and Liam knew there was a reason he hated Mondays. He was embarrassed to admit that he spent the day crying at home. And if he kept the necklace she gave him in his pocket ever since, well, nobody needed to know. 

Lydia left next. Only three days later, but she was hesitant. She had gave every excuse in the world to give everyone a reason for why Beacon Hills, and the boys, needed her. But in the end she left and Liam was devastated. 

He would have never begged her to stay because this was something she wanted and something she deserved. Mason was probably the most upset. They had bonded quickly, thanks to their "intelligent ideas", but even he was handling the whole leaving thing better than Liam. 

Lydia had made all of them scrapbooks before leaving. "So if you're ever sad you can just look at this and it's like we're together again. Just something to remind you of family." She had said. Malia brushed it off because she was strong, but the watery smile she gave them all proved she needed it. 

And if Liam looked at it everyday, it was okay. 

But today was different. Scott was leaving and Liam was panicking. He was only a beta and nothing compared to the True Alpha, Scott McCall. 

He was here all morning helping Scott pack. Scott was downstairs now, loading the rest of the boxes. He knew Scott would be expecting him soon but he couldn't find enough strength to walk downstairs and say goodbye. 

Maybe if he stayed here long enough Scott would stay. Liam knew it was highly unlikely, but he couldn't imagine life in Beacon Hills without his Alpha and friend. He wanted to run downstairs and cry. He wanted to beg Scott to please don't leave him. He couldn't be strong, he couldn't protect everyone. He wasn't him. 

"Liam?" He heard from the doorway. He could feel his chest tightening at the thought of what was coming. "Can we talk?" 

Liam told himself to breathe. He couldn't cry now. He couldn't give Scott a reason to be upset or feel bad. He was being selfish by wanting Scott to stay. So he sucked it up, put on a smile, and turned around. 

"Sure!" He exclaimed. 

Scott walked into the room and sat down on his bed. He patted the spot beside him and motioned for Liam to follow. 

Liam sat down softly, resting his hands on the blue bed spread. 

"I know this is going to be hard and I'm not asking you to lie or pretend it's not." Liam swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. 

"But trust me when I say this, okay?" Scott lifted his hand and rested it on Liam's shoulder. "Everything will be okay." 

"I know it will," Liam whispered. The lump in his throat was making it hard to talk. 

"If I didn't trust or believe in you I wouldn't leave. You're not alone, Liam, and no one expects you to jump up and be something amazing and unstoppable. But I think you're amazing, and I know you can do it." 

Liam smiled at Scott. He was happy with the way Scott saw him, and it made him feel better. Scott returned his smile before continuing. 

"You have my mom, Argent, Mr. Stilinski, Mason, Corey, and from what I've heard Derek is sticking around. At least for a few weeks." 

At the mention of Derek Liam relaxed. As long as Derek was around he really had nothing to worry about. He wished he wasn't leaving but as long as Derek remained in Beacon Hills, Liam could enjoy his summer. He wasn't very familiar with the former Alpha but heard nothing but good things about him. 

Scott squeezed his shoulder lightly before reaching into the drawer beside his bed. He pulled out a picture frame and handed it to Liam. 

Liam looked down and realized it was a picture of everyone at graduation. Liam, Mason, and Corey were all dressed up while the others were dressed in their cap and gowns. 

Stiles stood between Scott and Lydia, his arms resting comfortably around her waist. Both were smiling brightly at the camera. Next was Scott who stood boldly in the middle. It made sense, him in the middle of everyone because he was the reason for their successful pack. Liam stood below him. Scott had his arms around his neck, grinning the way only Scott could. He looked proud. Not only of himself but of everyone. Including Liam. Malia had her arms around both Corey and Mason. Everyone was smiling big because everyone was happy. 

"When did you do this?" Liam asked. His heart was beating quickly but not out of fear. He was happy. 

"My mom took it yesterday and bought the frame and stuff. I wanted to do something special for you." 

Liam was grateful to have someone like Scott. Both boys stood, wrapping the other in a needed hug. Liam was scared that it would feel like goodbye. That the hug would make him feel sad and empty but it was the complete opposite. 

It felt like home. Like safety, and family. Scott wasn't hugging him goodbye. He was hugging him because he cared for him and because he would be back. 

"It's going to be okay." Scott whispered, and Liam believed him.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day without Scott was hard. Thankfully nothing drastic happened, no one died or disappeared which was what Liam had convinced himself would happen. 

He woke up early, around 7 am, and his first thought was Scott. He wanted to text him and ask how things were going, but didn't want to seem desperate. Instead of texting Scott he decided to distract himself with video games. 

For four hours that's what he did. He played Mario Kart, Mason's favorite, Gotham which was Stiles favorite, and COD which was Scott's. 

In the middle of Mario Kart, and yes he refused to be anyone but Princess Peach, his phone rang. His immediate thought was that it had to be Scott. 

Without pausing the game, he jumped up and stumbled over his lacrosse bag to grab his phone. 

Mason Hewitt was the name that flashed across the screen. Liam would be lying if he didn't feel a tad disappointed. 

He hesitated on answering but he knew how Mason was. If he didn't answer the first time he'd continue calling until he answered. If that didn't happen Mason would just show up. Especially now that he had his own car. 

Trying to make himself sound less pitiful, Liam answered. 

"Hey, Mase! What's up?" He cringed at the fake happiness. He prayed Mason didn't notice. 

"Li, how you holding up?" Sometimes Liam hated how concerning Mason could be. He would rather ignore it and cry in self pity until the problem either 1. went away or 2. was magically solved. Liam was afraid neither of those would happen. 

Liam closed his eyes and groaned internally. "I'm doing fine." He lied. It wasn't necessary a lie. He hadn't cried or felt depressed in the past hour which was an improvement. 

"Uh-huh," Mason said. "How would you like to go out with me and Corey?" 

Liam hated going out with the two boys. He loved them of course, but he hated being the third wheel. And that's exactly what he was, especially since Hayden had left. 

Liam wasn't sure how to respond, but he knew denying would hurt Mason's feelings. But Liam wasn't feeling like going out and doing things so he invited them over to his house. 

"Sure, Liam." Mason could hear Corey in the background yelling about pizza and video games. This caused both Liam and Mason to laugh. "We'll see you soon." 

Liam felt a little better than he had all day. Maybe hanging out with his friends would help him forget about Scott leaving. At least for a little while. 

\--

"Who wants Pizza?" Liam asked the two other boys lounging around his room. He laughed as he watched Corey's face lighten up at the mention of his favorite food. 

"Me!" He screamed. Mason giggled at his boyfriends desperate need to be eating all the time. Liam couldn't remember a time when the boy wasn't hungry. 

"I have," Liam fumbled in his pocket for money. "Six dollars." He frowned. He could have sworn he had more money than that. 

Mason jumped up and fumbled for his wallet, pulling out a twenty. "Don't worry, I got this from my mom this morning. Just in case." 

Corey pulled out a ten and held it up for everyone to see. "Me too." 

Liam thanked his friends and headed downstairs to call for the pizza. 

After ordering two large pepperoni and extra cheese pizza's, and grabbing a Dr. Pepper for the three of them he headed upstairs. 

He could hear his friends whispering softly. 

"Do you think he misses Scott?" Corey asked Mason who was fiddling with the others fingers. 

"Sure he does. I can tell by looking at him that he does, but he's trying to be strong. Liam doesn't like talking about his feelings so I'm just gonna let him be until he feels ready to talk about it." 

Corey nodded at his boyfriend. "You're a great friend, Mason." 

Mason smiled at his boyfriend who leaned down to give him a kiss. Liam backed up a bit before making a really loud noise so the two boys would know he was coming. He didn't want them to know he had heard their conversation. 

They pulled away, cheeks flushed as Liam walked through the bedroom door. 

"Oh God, guys please don't have sex on my floor!" Liam cracked a joke to lighten the atmosphere and to try and get his mind off Scott. 

Mason's mouth fell open at his friends bluntness. "Liam!" He yelled. 

Corey who was seated beside him blushed but laughed. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Mason won't let that happen." 

This resulted in Mason slapping Corey across the chest. "Don't tell him that!" 

Liam laughed at his friends silliness, but couldn't ignore the emptiness he was feeling with Scott being so far away. 

\--

Stiles was the first to call which was ironic. He had a pretty nice relationship with said boy, but nothing like he had with the others. 

At first Liam had been scared. If Stiles was calling then something had to be wrong. He answered the phone in a panic. 

"Stiles, hey, what's wrong? I mean, how are you? Is everyone okay?" 

Stiles laughed at him and told him to stay calm. "Nothing is wrong, dude. I just wanted to call and check on you and Mason. How are you two doing holding down Beacon Hills, huh?" 

Liam had relaxed tremendously knowing everyone was fine. "Oh," he breathed. "We're doing okay. It's been boring without everyone." 

He wasn't quite sure what to say but it was comforting. He could feel himself calming in ways he never knew were possible. Scott had explained it as a wolf thing. Aka a pack thing. 

"You'll feel.. different but in a good way. Knowing your pack is okay is the best feeling to your wolf side." Scott had said to him. He was right, too. There were nights when Liam couldn't sleep unless he knew everyone was fine. There were even nights he couldn't sleep unless Mason was in earshot. Those nights were awkward and embarrassing because he felt too clingy. But Mason had described it as him wanting, no needing, to be near his anchor. Mason took pride in knowing he was Liam's anchor. 

"I see your dad everyday." Liam said. He could hear Stiles rustling over the phone. A few seconds later he heard cunching. Of course Stiles was eating. This made Liam smile. 

"That's what he tells me. He says you bring him dinner, too. All organic and healthy apparently." Stiles cursed before continuing. "I told him you learned from the best." 

Liam laughed and talked to him a little longer. He eventually had to go. Liam was sad that he hadn't gotten to talk longer but was satisfied with the time he had gotten. 

"Don't worry, kid. He'll call soon. He's been busy and even I haven't talked to him. The only person he's talked to is Melissa." Stiles had said before hanging up. 

Liam slept better that night thankful to Stiles for caring enough to call him because for a minute Liam had thought they'd forgotten him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a take on an idea I've had for a long time. I'm not sure how long the chapters will be, or when I will update. It just depends on how I'm feeling. There will be at least once chapter I week though. 
> 
> I love reading your comments so please don't hesitate to leave them. I love hearing your thoughts & reading your reactions.


End file.
